


Just another day at home...Or is it?

by MagnificentBeth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentBeth/pseuds/MagnificentBeth
Summary: Magnus makes Alec breakfast.





	Just another day at home...Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Lu because she's sick and she deserves nice things. Get well soon. Much Love :)  
> Please excuse the terrible title my writing skills are a work in progress

Magnus was almost done making breakfast. He would usually just conjure it, but Alec would always insist that they were more than capable of doing it themselves and that he shouldn’t use his magic for such mundane tasks. Magnus wanted to surprise Alec. Over the course of their relationship, Alec had constantly surprised Magnus without even realizing it. There had been so many instances where he was caught completely off-guard by the younger man, which was a rare occurrence in the 400 years something years of his life. He simply wanted to return the favour. His plan was to bring his favourite shadowhunter breakfast in bed which is why he was a little disappointed when a sleepy Alec walked into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes…

“Alexander, I can’t bring you breakfast in bed if you’re not in bed…” Alec took a moment to take in the sight in front of him. Magnus in his blue silk robe with disheveled hair and no makeup…To say that he looked beautiful would be an understatement. Magnus always looks beautiful…But there was something about the way he looked in the mornings that made Alec feel warm inside…It would probably sound ridiculous if he ever said it out loud but Alec felt privileged to be able to see this side of Magnus. In his true element, at home early in the mornings, He wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He wasn’t an all-powerful Warlock. He was just Alec’s boyfriend. It was a side that he was certain only the most important people in his life have seen. Alec was brought back from his chain of thoughts when he felt Magnus’s warm lips his. Magnus’s mouth tasted like coffee…and Alec was now fully awake. When Magnus pulled away and flashed him a smile “Good morning, my love “Alec wished him a good morning as well and moved towards the kitchen and looked around noticing the mess Magnus had made and the neatly plated breakfast sitting on the counter… “Magnus did you do all this…I mean did you…Why didn’t you just use magic…You always use magic”…

Magnus made his way towards Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pressing a light kiss on his cheek “Precisely my darling, I always use magic so I thought I would surprise you with my brilliant cooking skills…Now hurry up and have a taste before it gets cold” Alec gave him a quick peck before settling down and having a bite. Magnus was looking at him eagerly and saw Alec’s expression change, His face fell and he stated matter of factly.. “You hate it!” Alec quickly swallowed and replied. “What. No Magnus. It’s great…Really. I’m just…I can’t believe Magnus Bane made me breakfast” Magnus laughed. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” “No I’m just surprised…High Warlock of Brooklyn making pancakes and brewing coffee…I Just can’t believe you did all this for me… Thank you Magnus” Magnus sat down next to Alec. “No need to thank me Alexander, I would do anything for you”… “Does that mean you’ll clean all this up?” Inquired Alec.

Without averting his gaze, Magnus flicked his wrist and the kitchen was as good as new…”Done” he said while smirking.. “That’s cheating!” Protested Alec. Magnus didn’t say anything, instead choosing to crash his lips against Alec’s…And in that moment while running his fingers through Magnus’s hair and making his way to his bare chest…Alec didn’t care anymore…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you liked it


End file.
